Halcyon
"This organization of yours, does it have a name?" "It does" "Halcyon" - The Freelancer and Wren during the cutscene Halcyon Halcyon Halcyon is a criminal organization that has interests and operations around the globe. This is one of the organizations that contracts The Freelancer to do the jobs seen in-game. Halcyon's jobs can range from simple heists to breakouts and kidnappings. In storyline 2004 The earliest known point of Halcyon history - Wren's entry into the organization. 2007 Halcyon sends Rose and Wren to assassinate Jackdaw because he betrayed the organization. Wren drops a burning building on him and shoots him twice, however, Jackdaw manages to survive the attack. 2012 Black Dawn Halcyon tries to capture intel from DVDL but Jackdaw interrupts the operation by shooting the escape van with Thumper. 2 of 3 operatives were killed and one, Rose, survived but got arrested and sent to Wargate, a secret government base. The Freelancer Halcyon hires a freelancer in Phoenix, AZ to steal evidence on The Dawn Valley Incident from the local police station. The Freelancer successfully completes the mission. Halcyon (Cutscene) Wren and The Director, Halcyon's leader, discuss the recent events. They decide to free Rose from Wargate and promote The Freelancer to a Halcyon Operative. The Blacksite The Freelancer successfully rescues Rose from Wargate, escaping in Falcon's helicopter. Rose (Cutscene) Rose and The Director discuss the events of 2007. Rose confirms that Wren shot Jackdaw twice and dropped a burning building on him. Later in the same cutscene, she becomes The Freelancer's mission coordinator. The Auction The Freelancer is sent to San Francisco to get back diamonds, stolen from an influential client. The mission is successfully completed. 2013 The Gala Halcyon makes an experimental remake of The Killhouse - The Gala, which simulates a day museum heist and The Freelancer participates in the training. 2014 The Financier The Freelancer kidnaps Ryan Ross (The Freelancer can also kill Ryan, however kidnapping him is the canon option), a rich investor of Phoenix - organization that Jackdaw created to destroy Halcyon. Hard drive with Ryan's transactions was also stolen. 2015 The Deposit By Ryan's information, Halcyon robs Cincinnati Trust Bank - a bank in Cincinnati where Phoenix hid its stash. The bank is considered as one of the hardest targets, so it's The Freelancer who robs it. Critical The Freelancer meets Rose on the shooting range to tell her that they have a critical mission tomorrow. Rose looks tired and The Freelancer asks her if everything is okay. She deflects the question by asking The Freelancer about their Raven. They say that it was a gift from someone they used to know, an old friend. Rose then tells The Freelancer her real name. The Lakehouse The Freelancer infiltrates a suspicious Phoenix safehouse on Lake Huron to find out what's going on there. They find a server room in the basement and take 1/6 server(s), without knowing that it/they has/have intel on their betrayal. Dedication Night. The Freelancer and Wren go to a forest to bury a bag containing someone's body. They discuss Wren's past and how Jackdaw betrayed Halcyon. When The Freelancer asks who's in the bag, Wren says the bag is for them and shoots The Freelancer 3 times with UP9. When Wren is about to end dying Freelancer, he is suddenly shot by Jackdaw who rescues The Freelancer to a Phoenix safehouse. The Withdrawal The Freelancer robs one of Halcyon's banks in San Francisco, fully confirming their betrayal of their former employer. Retribution Sometime before the events of Retribution, Rose was discovered as a double agent for Phoenix, and was subsequently killed. The Scientist Halcyon gets attacked by Phoenix, resulting in either Rivera getting extracted, or incase she gets killed, their servers being hacked by The Freelancer. Falcon, who was in charge of the facility, either gets killed (pressumed to be canon) or knocked out (stealth only). Known operations: * Jackdaw's assassination (failed) * Black Dawn (Halfway done, but failed when the operatives died and one got captured by Police) * The Freelancer (success) * The Blacksite (success) * The Auction (success) * The Financier (success) * The Deposit (success) * The Lakehouse (success) * The Freelancer's assassination (failed) * Rose's assassination (Success) * Defending the facility Rivera was being held (failed) Trivia * When Rose is attempting to contact Halcyon while escaping Wargate, Wren will be connected and introduce Halcyon as "Jake's Pizza". This is seen on The Blacksite. * The Killhouse and the Shooting Range are the only in game instances where you are in some area of Halcyon's HQ, the rest of the HQ cannot be visited out of cutscenes. *Cish once made a joke in one of his comments that in Halcyon equipment bags there is a tag saying ''Property of Halcyon, the most elite group of criminals in the world. If found, please return to the nearest operative currently robbing you. Because you're being robbed right now. Thank you!" Category:Organizations Category:Halcyon Category:Story